Unbroken
by nonethelessclaudia
Summary: After running away from Moriarty, John Watson's sister Zelig finds herself back in London running to his flat for her life. Scared and damaged she stumbles into 221B where John, Sherlock, and Mycroft all learn huge revelations about her past when she faints at hearing his name again. What's eating her alive? Sherlock takes an interest in her, and only he can heal her broken memory.
1. Chapter 1

**Unbroken**

* * *

_Out the door I'm a walking like a runaway_

_All the reasons that I count of you can hold away_

_More and more I'm a walking like a runaway- Red Hot Chili Peppers_

**Chapter 1: The escape****  
**  
This is it. This is how I die. As I run through the dark alley way of an unknown street in London I'm thinking about my last moments. Will I make it_? I doubt it._ I wish I

could see my sweet brother once more. Focus I tell myself. Focus on the uneven pavement. Don't trip, don't look back. Focus on my heart beat. I need to run as fast as

my little heart is going. I think about how stupid it was to try to befriend such an unstable freak like him…a psychopath. Why do I have to be like that? Take in

everything that looks damaged and try to fix it. As I continue running with the sound of my heart pounding harder than any Metallica song, I realize that there is no

fixing this guy- there never was and I've realized this too late. Just as I approach the end of this alley, I start thinking that _maybe_I can make it. I can already see

London eye and masses of people. He can't get to me there. Ok, maybe he can but my survival rate is higher. I can yell and someone will instantly notice. I can do this,

I can-

I can't do this. A step before I break into the light and out of this dark alley way, something from the corner pulls me into some darker place. The room is literally pitch

dark except for the entrance from where I was dragged in. There's a tiny bit of gray lighting dancing on the edges, and then there's a single pure ray of sunlight

shinning in from the broken window next to the entrance.

As a hand is placed over my mouth and my wrist is yanked I tell myself to think. _"Think think think."_ My mind rages

I keep my eyes wide open as he struggles with me. As I look down to see if I have a clean shot of his foot, I notice three bricks by the window.

"_Bingo_" I think.

I immediately drop to the ground and back myself close enough the window, but not near enough for him to notice the bricks.

Kneeling down, he inches closer to my face. He's so close I can smell the sweat and tobacco off of him. He zeroes in on my face and whispers, **"Gotcha**." As I turn my

face to catch some fresh air I notice something in the far end of the room. It's too dark to see what it is. As I try to tilt my head back a bit to see the object with better

lighting, he grabs my face with both of his hands and says,

"**We could have had it all babe. You could have been my partner, BUT NO!**" he yells

_"You lied to me!"_ I hiss

He stares at me and says, "**I only did it to protect you**." He reaches for his coat's pocket never breaking eye contact from me. Knowing what's in his pocket I start to

tear up and that's when he says,

******"Don't cry babe. Luckily for you, I still love you. I'll make this quick and painless."** He whispers as if to calm me down.

_As if._

Knowing that a sick and twisted part of him still loves me, I put on my A++ acting skills and cry even more. I use my fatigue to shake and fake the symptoms of a pre-

panic attack. Seeing this, he takes his empty hand and brushes my cheek.

**"You were so good. Any last words?**" he says

I blink the last of my tears and say, _"Yes."_

Dropping his head as if to wait for me to finish my last words, I plant my knee right on his chin and take a hold of his gun. I push him back and before I aim for the

gasoline tank behind the room I say,

_"This is how I disappear."_

*BANG*.

* * *

As the gasoline tank bursts into flames, I jump out of that room with minor damage.

I don't look back. I just take the same alleyway I tried to escape and keep running. As I fall to the ground with my tears, I notice the little puddle in front of me.

Through its reflection, I can see gray smoke forming around the sky. The building is burning down, and hopefully he's rotting in hell with it.

I get up and continue running. I can hear people shouting. Some are asking for the fire department while others are saying, "There she is."

I realize there talking about me. I can't look back. Not again. Deciding it's better to catch pneumonia than be caught by the police; I take my white coat off and throw it

in a trashcan. I look at my gloves and decide it's too risky to throw those away there. Once I'm nearing the public's busy streets. I wipe my cheeks and try to act

normal. As I walk among the crowd of people, I can feel their stares. I can smell my burnt hair. I don't even want to look at it. I continue walking until I find my

brother's house. Before I wind up where I was heading for safety, I'm grabbed by yet another hand.

Jumping, a rather smooth voice says, "Girlfriend, I can't let you walk my streets like that."

The hand pulls me into a salon and that's when I take in the hand that had pulled me. It belonged to a tall man, say 6'3 6'4. He had dark smooth skin and piercing

green eyes. His hair was about as long as mine, but it was very nicely braded into some intricate braid. Despite his hair being bright red, he topped it off with a teal

and orange scarf around his head. One arm of the scarf hung on his shoulder as the other hung loose on his black.

"Mama sit down." He said

I looked around the room and saw dancing eyes on me from every client. I would have felt very uncomfortable, but the people's stare wasn't an ugly stare. It looked

like they were curious as to what this guy was going to do with me.

"My name's Lafayette." He said

"I don't have any money." I say as I begin to get up.

He gently presses his hands down on my shoulders and says,

"Girl, I don't care. You can pay me back later, but I mean it- no one walks out of my street looking like this."

I give him a warm smile and he begins to place a cape around my neck. As he turns the chair for me to face the mirror, my eyes shoot open. Holy shit- about a good 4

inches of my hair had been singed by the fire. Lafayette stares at me from the mirror and then comes closer and grabs my face. He moves my chin from left to right and

says, "You got a nice face but sad eyes pretty girl."

My eyes begin to water and then he says, "Rough day?"

I nod. "You don't even know." I think.

Lafayette looks at me once more and says, "Alright, what can I do to you pretty birdie."

I smile at that and realize that this is perfect. I do need a makeover. I can't go back out. For sure the police is already parading the scene and if I go out someone can

recognize me and that would blow. I speak up and say, "I want to look completely different." "Turn me into something that looks kickass. Something people turn their

heads for and think, "She's badass."

Lafayette squints and says, "Yas! There's the fire in your eyes- you can definitely pull it off."

"Surprise me." I tell him

Lafayette smiles and says, "girlfriend, you gonna be fierce."

The ladies in the room smile along with the other stylists. After five minutes Lafayette comes back with a bowl and starts mixing a few things together.

"You ready?" he asks

"100% " I reply

"Alright, in order for this to be a surprise, I'm going to need you to trust me and close your eyes he says."

Before resting my eyes, I stare at myself in the mirror and think, "Good bye Jane."

I hears a bottle spritzing water into my hair and the sound of sharp scissors cutting away locks of my burnt hair. After he stops cutting my hair, I feel something like

goo on my head.

Half an hour later, I feel something being wrapped around my head. Opening my eyes Lafayette smiles and says, "We need to let it sit."

In the meantime, let's get rid of those dirty gloves." He says

I cringe but take them off.

"Can we throw them away?" I ask

"With pleasure!" he says as he dumps them into a trashcan full of bottles of dye. Full of chemicals that will surely dissolve any prints or evidence on those gloves.

Lafayette takes one of my hands and says, "Pretty hands, but could use a little manicure."

He motions me to follow him and sits me down a few feet away from the chair I previously sat in.

"Do you like plastic nails, regular varnish or what?" he asks

"I prefer gel." I say

"Great!" he replies taking out swatches

I end up picking white, and then realize that's so Jane. "You pick a color for me." I say

Happily, Lafayette smiles and selects a black nail polish and another varnish with silver specks.

"What's that other one for?" I ask

"This one's for your ring finger, to switch it up." He answers

Lafayette once again emerges in what seems to be his passion- making people look better. After two coats and two rounds of subtle radiation with that little oven

machine, Lafayette walks me to a seat and tells me to lean my head back. Once again he reminds me to keep my eyes shut as he rinses the dye out of my hair. When

he towel dries my hair a bit, Lafayette says, "Okay, I'm going to start styling it now, but keep your eyes closed." He warns

"Cross my heart I will." I say.

With that, the sound of a hair dryers roars and my hair gently slaps my face. Part of me feels relieved that my head feels weightless, and another part of me- Jane

comes to surface and I'm freaked out that the hair slapping my face brushes my jaw and not my shoulders. Did he cut it really short? I think.

After about twenty minutes Lafayette massages my temples and says,

"Ok open them in 1, 2, open!" he shouts.

My eyes become two huge moons and I laugh- I'm a ginger.

"I'm a bloody ginger!" I shout excited

"You said surprise me!" Lafayette responds

"You have little freckles in your face, and you're too fair to go dark and blonde is so yesterday and you had light brown hair meaning we wouldn't need bleach so-

"Lafayette I love it!" I say

Lafayette giggles and claps his hands.

"Really?" he asks

"Yes! You chose a nice shade of ginger. Not too blonde and just dark enough to be a little brown but more red." I say

I stare at the mirror for a little longer and take it all in. My hair is no longer light golden brown. The tips don't end near my butt anymore. There's a bunch of layers

framing my face. Some layers at my chin, some below it, and some at my shoulders. My longest hair lengths were a little bit below my shoulders. Looking at all the

layers I realized it looked very texturized and different from the flat boring hair I use to have. I look at my brows and find myself pleased that they still match my hair.

The new brown red color brings out my eyes and even makes them look brighter than before. I smile at this and Lafayette smiles too.

"Hug?" I say

Lafayette hugs me and as we pull away I say,

"I'm going to pay you back, I promise."

"I think this is some of the finest work I've done." He says pleased with himself.

The remaining ladies in the room compliment my hair and Lafayette. As Lafayette walks me outside, he says, "You come back here any time pretty birdie."

"You bet on it." I say

Looking at the streets Lafayette notices my worry and says,

"You're not from here are you?"

"Nope." I say

He smiles and says, "Do you need a cab?"

I nod and he immediately lets out a magical whistle that makes a cab pull over. He opens the door and says, "You never told me your name."

"Jane." I say

"What?" he says bewildered

"You are no plain Jane anymore." He smiles

I think for a second and say, my middle name is Zelig."

"Zelig, that's more like It."

"Go rule the world." He says.

With a smile we say good bye and part ways.

The taxi driver eyes me from the rear view mirror and says, "Where to?"

Digging into my dresses pocket I realize he took my phone. Thanking my genetics for the good memory I say, "221B Baker Street."

"Aye, not there again." He says

"Excuse me?" I say

"Nothing, I said you look nice." The cab driver responds.

Too exhausted and confused, I decide to drop it.

After 15 minutes the cab pulls out to a rather nice street. As I give the man his money, he mumbles good luck and I step out. I take in the crisp black door and beige

exterior. Sighing a sigh of relief, I climb up three steps and knock.

Almost instantly the door opens and a friendly looking woman opens the door.

"Oh, hello!" she cheerily says

"Hi I'm-

"You must be one of the clients." She happily says.

She extends the door open and says, "Follow me. I'm sure the boys will be very happy to see you- they don't normally get such pretty girls."

Walking up the stairs I look at her like she's gone mad.

She seems very friendly, and in good shape for her age but something's off about her. Just as I continue to analyze her I hear the sound of a thud and see that John

has dropped a book. A tall man with extremely dark curly hair stands looking outside the living room's window like he's contemplating the cure to cancer.

John continues to stare at me with his mouth forming a small "O" and wide eyes.

"Omg!" he says as he runs towards me and embraces me with a full on bear hug.

As John exclaims, "You said you'd be here next week, you're early!" The man who stood at the window now faced us both with a bewildered expression.

I see his piercing blue eyes staring me down and I just cock my head to the side.

"Sherlock, this is-

"Zelig!" I say before John can say my first name.

John raises his eyebrows and says, "Yes, Zelig. Sherlock, this is my sister Zelig."

Feeling uncomfortable with his stare, I look down and realize that my right leg's legging has ripped from the knee and a little bit of blood is visible. I ignore that and

focus on my shoes. Still looking at my little booties I say, "Nice to finally meet you Sherlock."

John nervously smiles and says, "Sherlock!" Sherlock seems to snap out of it and says, "Yes nice to meet you too." And then paces back and forth around the room

"He's a little weird." John says

"It's ok." I say

John still glances at his friend and then as reassurance I add, "You're weird and I like you."

"Yes but you're my sister." He replies

"Okay fine, we're weird and people still love us." I say

He smiles and says, "Oh I've missed you."

Sherlock grunts and says, "John, WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR PARADING YOUR SISTER'S APPEARANCE, WE GOTTA FIND HIM!"

Taken a back I frown and John shakes his head," Sherlock, he's not here, he's taunting you." John says walking to his friend

"No, Moriarty's here! I can sense him, I can smell him. He's definitely here." Sherlock hisses.

The sound of his name makes me cringe. It all comes back. The previous week blurs through my mind. The torture, the experiments, the fear, everything is so real

again. I drop to the ground and both instantly turn around.

John worriedly kneels by my side and Sherlock looks at me with confusion again. He comes closer and see's my bloody knee. John detects it too and says,

"Zelig, what's wrong?"

I sincerely begin to shake. I refuse to shut my eyes for fear that If I do, being here is all a dream and I'll wake up in that nightmare of a life I lived just last week.

"No, no, no!" I say pulling my hair.

I look up at Sherlock and for a minute I feel like a science experiment. He's not looking at me with concern- he's emotionless.

He's looking for a clue. Just like him.

I look back at John and say, "Tell me he didn't just say Moriarty."

As John frowns, Sherlock kneels down and before he can say anything else, another familiar voice says, "Yes, he said Moriarty dear."

"Mycroft." Sherlock hisses

Mycroft looks at me with both disgust and sorrow. However, the closer he gets to my now trembling body, his features soften up and he says, "Don't be scared now,

you're safe with us."

"What the hell is going on?" John yells

"We have a lot of explaining to do, don't we Jane?" Mycroft says

"I, I…" I try to say something but that blackness consumes me whole. I am dead.

No, my heart's still beating.

I've passed out.


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

**Chapter 2: Revelations**

_Time is standing still__  
__It's a dangerous meeting__  
__They're gonna get themselves killed- Mercyful Fate__  
_

* * *

For about 10 seconds I was convinced that I was dead, or that Moriarty had buried me alive. Of course, this all became a realization to me that my eyes were just

closed when I heard John's voice say, "No, we are not waking her up!"

"Good, I'm alive." I thought

I opened my eyes and instantly drew in the patterned olive green wallpapered walls. I sat up and took in the large black wooden bed I had previously slept on.

Looking down at my legs, I realized that my knee was now bandaged. Next to the bed was a wall lamp, and next to the wall lamp was a chestnut rimmed door. I

assumed that was probably the bathroom or the closet. As I tried to get up I noticed a white door next to the chest nut door. I wondered which the entrance was and

which one was the closet. Next to the white door, on the next wall was a periodic table poster framed, there was also a window with white curtains and that's when I

knew this wasn't John's room. Everything was too neat and strict of a color palette- John knew nothing about color schemes. As my feet brushed the light brown

carpet, I heard footsteps coming near and Sherlock hissing, "She could have information." Followed by Mycroft's, "Of course she does."

I immediately jumped back into bed and shut my eyes. The door swung open with John's plead of, "Look at her so angelic, let her rest both of you!"

The room was silent until Sherlock's deep voice turned a bit menacing as he said, "Her heart beat is pacing too fast for someone who's been asleep and by the

rigidness of her legs, I can tell she recently moved, clearly no sleeping angel." I opened my eyes annoyed and John said, "Ja-Zelig, are you feeling better now?" I

turned to face him and sigh.

"I'm feeling grand." I said

John frowned knowing I was being greatly sarcastic. As both the Holmes siblings stared at me and then John, John turned to face me with the concern washed off from

his eyes.

"How do you know Moriarty?" he growled

"John, lower your voice." I hissed closing my eyes.

What happened next surprised me. John apparently grabbed the glass of water that was on top of the drawers and threw it to the wall. I instantly shot up and John

said, "Oh, now I have your attention?"

"John, calm do-

John blew me off and said,

"You don't tell me what to do!" John cleared his throat and still continued to yell, "You contact me recently as if nothing has happened."

"Nothing has happened!" I shout back

John points his finger at me and continues to bark, "You disappear for an entire year and don't bother to call me-any of us. You don't call mom, you don't call dad or

Harry. We worried so much about you, we thought you were dead. You didn't bother to send us a clue- NOTHING!"

"You don't understand I-

"No." John whispered.

"You don't get to talk. You always do this. You come back into our lives and just…" John looked away as if repulsed

"And just what?" I shout back with a wobbly voice and teary eyes

"cause trouble, cause pain?" I roar

John turns around and looks at me defeated. I said it. I said what he wanted to say, what he couldn't say. As I whipped tears off my cheeks, I turned to face the door

and saw a short, pale, blue eyed, blonde haired woman standing there.

She stared at me for a few seconds and then walked over to John and said,

"It's not good for you to get this angry."

John brushed the woman's hand off his shoulder and stormed out of the room. The woman stared at me with anger and then Sherlock added, "She's Mary, John's

wife."

Mary now stared at Sherlock with questioning eyes and before Sherlock could say who I was, I got up and said, "I thought John would have dumped you."

Looking very surprised, Mary reached for my hand before I could exit the door.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" she whispered

"He doesn't know does he? Your past of secrecy. You were an agent-"

"That's enough!" Mycroft hissed.

As I glared at Mycroft, Mary walked over to me and twisted my wrist causing me to flinch. Before she could twist my arm and cause real damage, I stomped on her foot

and said, "You know, I'm really tired of people pulling me by my wrist today, I swear that if you pull me again, I'll have to stab you Mary Morstan."

Thinking I could walk out of the room, Sherlock grabs me by the wrist and forcibly pushes me back to his bed. He grabs both my wrists and plants them at the side of

my thighs. "You can try stabbing me later." He said as he looked me in the eye, confirming that I wouldn't attack him. Sighing, he releases his grip of my hands and

then Mycroft walks closer to me and says, "We have a lot of catching up to do dear."

Sherlock and Mary exchange glances and then I whisper,

"I quit."

"But you owe me so much." Mycroft swiftly responds

I give up and put my elbows at my knees and let my face crash into my hands. Mycroft sits next to me and says, "You should have listened to me. You should have

stayed away from him. I tried to protect you, but you broke the rules Jane. You got out of my sight."

"And you didn't bother looking for me!" I yelled through angry tears

"I thought you'd be dead by then!" he whispered

"Dead? Oh Mycroft you've trained me under the best and you think I'd be dead within a week?"

"I sent my men and no one found any traces of you." he said

For a minute I just cried into my hands and then Mycroft placed his hand on my back and said,

"But now I see that you're not dead."

"I wish I was." I told him

"You were never good at following rules, but you were the only one with an actual brain in there." He said

"I really thought I was doing the right thing. Even when I felt bad about it, I couldn't fight the feeling that I was doing something right." I cried.

Rubbing my eyes this time, I noticed that Mary still looked angry, but Sherlock looked amazed. Mycroft looked down and said, "Jane, you were under a serum. Moriarty

had brainwashed you to get information out of you. He broke you down, slowly. I don't know what he told you or did to you, but he had you controlled."

Mycroft patted my knee and said, "When you shower tonight, you might see things on your body. You'll believe that you did them because it was the right thing to do-

but it wasn't. It was all Moriarty's idea and tactics to see how far he could push you. This was not your fault, you were under something we're still investigating and."

"What are you talking about?" I whispered now looking at Mycroft right in the eye

"Are you saying I was some sort of drugged up experiment?" I yelled

"Jane, gifted minds like ours." Mycroft began with that but then all I could hear was static. My body began to tremble again and that's when John walked back into the

room, and Sherlock placed both of his hands on my face and said, "Jane, listen to my voice. Jane, are you with me?"

"I'm not Jane." I faintly responded

"Zelig, listen to me. If you can hear me then nod." With a weak nod, Sherlock's piercing eyes had me elevated to another dimension. I was in a place where all was

piercing blue like his eyes. Where no harm could get to me. Not even him.

Sherlock carried me back to bed and said, "She's in shock."

Mycroft now slapped his forehead and said, "I shouldn't have told her. I knew it."

John looked at Mycroft and yelled, "What did you say to her?" Sherlock explained everything to John as I lay lifeless.

John approached and said, "I said some things out of anger a few minutes ago, but Zelig, I'm here ok."

I nodded, and everything was good until Mary brought up the words, "serum and experiment "again.

I sprung out of bed and growled, "I WAS NOT A BLOODY LAB RAT! I WAS NOT BRAIN WASHED AND I WAS NOT AN EXPERIMENT! See things on my body? Like what

Mycroft? Marks? Hm what are you talking about? I said ripping my leggings open. As I tore the black fabric everyone in the room gasped. I looked at my bruised leg. It

looked like someone painted a galaxy on porcelain. As I continued to tear I noticed that John was now crying and turned himself and Mary around. Mycroft also turned

and as I tried to tear my leggings more, Sherlock grabbed my hands.

"No, let go of me!" I whispered

"Please let go of me." I said crashing into the floor. Sherlock still held my hands and as John ran out of the room with Mary and Mycroft. They couldn't take it anymore.

Seeing this, seeing me. Sherlock pushed my bangs back and said,

"Your mind betrayed you."

"No. I'm smarter than that." I stifled

Calmly Sherlock got so close to my face, I could feel his lips on my forehead as he said, "Sometimes our minds play tricks on us."

"I can't trust myself anymore." I said

"Yes you can. I know what it's like to be scared of your own mind. You just need to learn how to control it again." He said very confidently.

Sherlock moved his chin to the top of my head and oddly pulled me into his chest so that my head rested against his shoulder.

He then swept me up as if I were weightless, and placed my back in his bed. I stared at my legs and he quickly added, "You're very fair but those can heal. Mycroft has

some miraculous herbs and pomades." I shook my head and said, "I doubt they will." At this Sherlock unbuttoned two of his shirt's buttons and moved the fabric to

expose his chest. "I had a bullet scar here a few months ago. Do you see anything now?" he asked coolly

"Makeup?" I ask

Sherlock smirks and says, "Touch it."

"No thank you, I'll take your word." I say

Frowning Sherlock says, "Why were you running away from him?"

"How do you know that I was running from him?" I counter

"You came into the living room with wild eyes and you also, Sherlock sniffed my hair and said, recently dyed your hair. Don't argue with me, you're not a real red head.

You're scalp is red from all the dye and your eyebrows; well they could be a red heads. John said you arrived a week early, and when you hugged him, you didn't hug

him like you missed him. The lines in your forehead and strong grip on your arms told me you hugged him like you might have not seen him- meaning you were on the

run from M- him."

"You can say his name. I worked with him after all." I said

"Worked with him?" Sherlock asked now raising an eyebrow

Sighing and looking around the room I dipped my head back into the head board a little too hard. I shut my eyes and then Sherlock placed his hand on my back, to

push me forward and placed another pillow behind my head. With that he sat in bed with me. He fumbled around until he sat with his legs criss crossed as if he were

meditating.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Getting comfortable for your version of events." He replied

"What other version is there? And who says I'm telling you?" I replied

Sherlock smirked and said, "Exactly. There is no other version, so I'm all ears. Also, you either tell the truth, which I'm good at detecting, or its back to sleeping for

you." He said pointing at a syringe on the floor near the door.

"John brought it up in case you had a freak out, and then dropped it on his way out. He couldn't do it." He said in a very matter of fact tone.

"I met Jim, I met Moriarty when I was walking back home from school. It was around midnight and as I approached my door steps, I saw a couple of guys taking turns

beating him up. I grabbed my car keys and turned the alarm on so that they would all run."

Sherlock shook his head and said, "Why didn't you drive your car home that night?"

"I only drive my car if I have to go somewhere far. School was only two streets away, and I lived in a safe neighborhood." I responded

Sherlock nodded and I continued. "I ran to the wounded guy and helped him up. He was so badly beaten he couldn't sit right. I tried to call an ambulance but instead

he said, "No, I just need water." So I invited him in and cleaned him up. Sherlock rolled his eyes and said, "Well why didn't you just bake cookies for him?"

"Shut up!" I said

Looking like a scorned kid; Sherlock shut up and let me go on. "After I bandaged him up, I called a cab and he left. The following week I ended up in a bar because of

your brother and I bumped into him there. I asked him how he was, and we ended up getting really drunk. He walked me home and that was it. I kept bumping into

him and talking more and more with each encounter. Eventually we became friends. We'd go to pubs, we'd watch movies, we'd talk, we'd-"

"Okay okay I get it!" Sherlock said frustrated

"You two were dating." Go on he said

"No! We weren't dating! I said

Sherlock frowned and said, "Don't you do all those things when you date?"

"No. I use to do that with John and we're clearly not a thing." I said

Sherlock smiled and said right, continue.

"I never had any sort of romance with him. I cared for him-yes. But that's just me. I saw him as something wounded and I needed to fix it. As we bonded I couldn't

help but to analyze him too much. It became such a bad habit that I just made him one of my patients."

"Patients?" Sherlock asked

"I was finishing my doctorates in psychiatry and doing counseling on the side. I knew Moriarty needed more than counseling, so I'd prescribe him medication."

Sherlock nodded and with that I said, "I was his therapist for about two months. One day, as Moriarty was leaving, Mycroft was entering my office. Moriarty took one

quick glance at Mycroft and bolted. Of course Mycroft ordered the building be locked down but he was already out and gone. Mycroft let hell rain on me and told me

that he was a dangerous man, and that he was your arch enemy. For another two months I know nothing about Moriarty. I had even led to believe that Mycroft had

had him killed. That was of course until a month ago. I walk into my house and something is injected in me. I fall to the ground but don't pass out. Everything is blurry

and all I see is Moriarty. Once whatever is injected wears off and the room is a clear image, I see that he's rummaged out all my files. He pulls out another syringe and

loads it with a serum. Before I can run, Moriarty grabs me and pins me against a wall. He pulls out a file and asks me to explain it. The file he had was an experiment I

was working on. I was working on a serum to help stimulate the brain nerves to allow it to function better. To help patients with Alzheimer's or with amnesia. It's

supposed to stimulate their brain when under hypnosis. Through therapy and shock therapy, I can reach into their unconscious and trigger out memories that they

speak about. The results were always effective but different. Some patients would be so traumatized by what they saw that they couldn't speak. They'd instead point

at objects or write or draw. I remember Jim looking at me and asking me about you. He assumed that because I worked for Mycroft and John was my brother, that I

had some sort of connection with you. I told him that I had never even met you. Jim didn't believe me. He gave me a second chance to tell him where you lived, and

when I didn't answer, he injected me with the serum-the Labyrinth serum as I named it. You see, through my sessions with him and the files Jim read, he thought he

could perform hypnosis therapy on me. He was wrong. He tried to reach to my psyche and stream of consciousness, but he was doing everything wrong. So instead he

tried a fear tactic. He'd induce me with all the serums and tranquilizers I had and would create panic within me. It was madness. The only thing Moriarty implanted

within me was a disorder. A fear for the dark. When he didn't get a word out of me, he injected me once more. When I woke up, I was lying flat on a metal surgery

table. My clothes were all removed and my hands and feet were hand cuffed. He'd torture me by probing my skin with needles, and then dragging blades across my-

everywhere. He'd then have other doctors take notes and inject me. He'd try to get them to let me falter into so much fear that I'd escape into my subconscious, but it

never happened. For three days straight, Moriarty continued to torture me and inject me with my serum." "Sherlock, the thing about my serum is that if you don't have

amnesia, Alzheimer's or a weak memory, this serum can destroy your brain. It can make you forget things. The serum started taking its effect on me, and Moriarty

started noticing. "

Sherlock stood up and walked to his drawer. He pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to me.

"I think that what Mycroft meant is that Moriarty then used my own serum and weak memory against me. When I woke up the fifth day in the lab, I didn't remember

who he was. He convinced me that he was my doctor. That he had saved me and that I had hurt myself. He said I was under supervision. Everything was a blur until

the 7th day. Bits and pieces came back to me. Not many, but enough for me to know that I was in danger, and that I needed to get out of there. On that 7th day, a

young doctor walked in and ordered me to take my clothes off. He had two eels in a jar. By then I had realized that they must have broken into my subconscious

because I'm terrified of eels. I knew I had to act fast. I acted like a bimbo and told the doctor I was too weak to unzip my dress. As he unzipped it, I took the jar from

him and threw it on the ground. Picking a piece of the glass, I stabbed him right in the axillary nerve. He fell to the ground and I pushed my pillow sheets into his

mouth. I took his coat and card to swipe at the door. When I swiped the door, I ran like hell. Surprisingly enough, getting out of the building wasn't too hard. I kept

running out until I neared a high way. Thankfully an oil truck driver picked me up and helped me. He led me to Mycroft's headquarters in Dublin. When I asked to speak

with Mycroft, none of the original staff was there. They told they didn't believe I worked for him. The receptionist there was kind enough to let me know that everyone

had been relocated to London, and that Mycroft had also flown to London earlier today. He was probably on his way to tell John that I had died, or so he thought I

was dead. I knew going back home was too risky, so instead I called Alfie, our travelling agent. Turns out Alfie was already in London, but he was able to hook me up

with a fake passport and airplane ride to London. After about 4 hours, I arrived to London. Alfie's connection was able to get me clean and dressed. When I left the

ladies restroom, I saw him about 10 feet away from me. I ran towards Marcus, Alfie's friend and told him to run. I didn't want to get him into danger, so I just ran. I

kept running until I lost sight of him and took a cab in the middle of nowhere. Once in London, I got out of the cab to make a phone call to John. As I neared the phone

booth he neared too, so I started running. I ended up in an alley way, and just when I thought I was going to make it to a populated street he pulls me into an

abandoned house. Upon entering I notice the bricks by the window, so I drop close enough to reach them. Moriarty says a few words to me and as he lets me say my

final words, he lowers his head and I take my chances. I pop my knee to his chin and take his gun. I point at the gasoline tank in the back of the room and shoot. The

entire building bursts into flames as I jump out. I go back the same alley way and keep running. I dispose of my coat, and somewhere along the way to this street I'm

swept by a very kind hair stylist. He insists that I can't leave his street looking the way I did and-"

"Lafayette" moans Sherlock

"Yes Lafayette. I ask him to change my appearance because I don't want to be recognized and so he does and I thank him and I wind up here and now we're here

and gosh I'm so stupid." I yell.

As I pathetically cry once again, Sherlock walks to the syringe. "Please don't." I weakly whisper

Sherlock takes the syringe and says, "I don't think you're stupid." "I do however, think you need some rest." "You're iris is growing red veins, your lower lash line is

twitching, and your constantly tilting your head back." He finished

"I can do that too you know." I said

"Do what?" he asked

"Your left arm is shaky, meaning your thinking about injecting me, but you're also not sure. You had caffeine this morning- something you rarely do. Your eyelids are

heavy and I can tell because you're trying not to blink."

I finished

Sherlock grinned and said, "Good." "You forgot that I'm also wearing 3 nicotine patches, but it's a good start."

"Maybe you need some resting too." I whisper

He stared at me briefly before saying, "Maybe I do. Too many _revelations _for today."

As Sherlock broke eye contact with me, he rolled his sleeve up and placed himself next to me. We were lying side by side now. Sherlock took the syringe, tapped it

once, and then handed it to me. "Don't be scared of it." He gently said

He extended his arm for me to hold and said, "Stab me."

As I plunged the syringe into him he inhaled and stopped me before I could pump it all. He quickly took my arm and said, "Sleep well Zelig." As he injected the other

half into me.

"Sherlock?"

"Hm?" he replied

"You split the dosage, this is going to take longer to work." I said

I could see the corner of Sherlock's lips turn as he said, "What I like about John, is that he doesn't mess around with his concentrated tranquilizers. He makes them

strong."

Sherlock was right. Within three minutes, I passed out.

Again.


	3. Chapter 3: Deadlines and Commitments

**Chapter 3: Deadlines and Commitments**

_If you should fall upon hard times, if you should lose your way. There is a place, here in this house that you can stay. I'll catch you, darling. I'll be waiting; I am on your side. –The Killers  
__  
_

* * *

Waking up, I felt a huge sigh of relief. What I had seen in my head was just a nightmare. For the first time, I touched the mad circular shades of purple on my leg.

"No more angry fists on you." My head motherly whispered

As I sit up, I realize Sherlock is still lying by my side. He sleeps like he's following some spiritual mantra. Sending out his good vibes or genius vibes into the universe.

My eyes dance around Sherlock. He's much taller than me, but then again, when you're 5'2 like I am- everyone looks down at you. Yet, he's not as tall as I pictured

him. Whenever Mycroft was in a foul mood, he'd mention Sherlock. I always figured he'd be as tall as Mycroft. Slightly off assumption of mine. Seeing his skin tone made

me smile a bit. It had been a while since I met someone equally pale as me. Sherlock was a slim man but based on what I saw from earlier- he was fit. His chest wasn't

just a pile of flesh, it was rather nicely defined. Not too muscular, not to school boyish. "Sexy " I thought...well at least to me. My eyes traced his long neck and then

moved to his lips. They were pale pink and plump-He had some seriously bold lips. His nose was slightly pointed at the end, but not big or small, just right. Before I

could get to his eyes I was stopped by his incredibly sharp cheekbones. They demanded attention. Admiring them, I moved on to his eyes. Just as I was starting to

take in how dark his lashes were, Sherlock's left eye opened and he said, "Stop staring at me."

I smiled and replied, "but you're enjoying it."

As soon as the words slip out my mouth, my eyes widen and I feel my cheeks turn about 50 shades of pink.

Sherlock's eyes open and instead of aggression, there's actually a playful glow to them.

Oh shit, just as Sherlock purses his lips to say something, John peaks his head into the door. Upon confirming that I'm awake, he frowns and then smiles before being shoved in by Mycroft.

Sherlock still stares at me as he says,"Mrs. Watson, I do not relish on having attention. I don't like being the center of attention at events and I certainly don't find it one bit amusing."

John and Mycroft exchange a look. Even with eyes closed, Sherlock can tell that John and Mycroft are confused.

To enlighten them both he accusingly claims, "John, upon catching your sister creepily stare at me for a good 6 minutes, I told her to stop and she then stupidly accused that I enjoyed it."

John looked at me and said, "Zelig, don't lower your standards."

Sherlock immediately sat up and glared at John.

At this, John added, "If you didn't like it, you could have stopped her right away- not 6 minutes later. Leave my sister alone."

Mycroft looked amused.

"Mrs.?" I ask him questioningly

"Your ring." He instantly replied

Mycroft giggled and I swear that John's face when from rage, to confusion, to sorrow, to every emotion possible.

I stare at my dainty ring and begin to laugh.

"It was a gift from Mycroft." I tease

John's eyes widen and his legs wobble as if he's about to collapse.

Sherlock looks appalled and then says "Did you marry, are you and Mycroft mar...oh I'm going to throw up."

Both Sherlock and Watson childishly hold a hand to their mouths as if they were really going to explode vile all over this room.

John takes one more look at my ring and then notices a ring on Mycroft too. He's clearly had enough as he launches himself at Mycroft.

Down goes my Queen. "You bastard!" John growls as he finds his way on top of Mycroft and wraps his hands around his neck. "First you take my sister away and then you marry her? Without my consent or an invitation? Hm!"

I look at John in surprise and then turn to find Sherlock laughing. OMG he's actually laughing! Sherlock is a man of emotion- he can laugh! Sherlock's piercing eyes turn to me and still, he maniacally laughs. He looks like a little kid jumping up and down his bed. I can practically see him squeal, "Go John!"

We both stop laughing when we hear Mycroft silence down.

"Shit, John get off!" I say panicking

"I'm going to make sure you're a rich widow!" He rages

"Off John!" I plead

I turn to Sherlock who immediately shakes his head. He can't be serious.

"He's your brother!" I exclaim

Sherlock shrugs and continues to enjoy the scene. This must be like paradise for him.

As I clench my hand into a fist, Sherlock breaks its hold and bewilderingly stares at me,

"He was a soldier! Show him a little more respect!" He hisses

"He was a doctor." I reply

"At war!" John hisses

"He had his bad days!" Sherlock adds

I think about kicking him off but instead Sherlock sighs and says, "John, get off my brother."

John doesn't stop. He's still choking him. I look at Mycroft; his face is really taking a light shade of an eggplant now.

Sherlock smiles and then leans down to whisper into my ear. "Don't make me take back what I said earlier."

I recall Sherlock's compliment and blurt out, "John it's all a joke, we're not actually married!"

John, with his hands still around Mycroft's neck looks at me. Upon confirming that I was in fact telling the truth, and having Sherlock's nod of approval, he releases his

almost death grip on Mycroft.

Mycroft breathes in heavily. He touches his now red and purple neck. Mycroft backs away and straightens his jacket. Part of me wants to reach out and help Mycroft. I

mean, he did drive me insane and pushed me to drink heavily in order to forget his complaints and ridiculous expectations, but he also paid for my-everything. Then

again, he also gave up on me rather easily. Bravery takes over me, and I look at Mycroft and say,

"You kinda deserve that."

He instantly replies, "I kind of do."

I shrug and he says, "Almost dying makes me want to live more humbly."

I stare at Mycroft and we both drown the room in a fit of giggles. Not even death could make Mycroft a humble man. He was all about the arts and luxurious things

about life.

I stare at John who is STILL looking at me. Upon realizing that he's thinking I might have been lying I laugh more and out of breathe I say,"OMG, you didn't seriously

think that Mycroft and I were married, did you?"

Staring at the answer in John's eyes, I laugh even louder.

"You and I married?" Mycroft shudders

"I'd be a rich widow in a few days." I laugh

Thankfully Mycroft still possesses a good humor as he says, "OH you couldn't hurt a butterfly."

"Of course not! They're beautiful creatures. What have butterflies done to me?"

Mycroft nods and that's my cue to stop being cutesy.

Nodding back I muster a serious face and in a confident tone add, "I only hurt people when they threaten to cause harm to the ones I love. It's a short list, but my

word is my bond."

Mycroft smiles approvingly.

As Sherlock plops back into bed, John walks over to my side and pulls me in for a hug. Before breaking apart, he very softly whispers, "I'm sorry."

John pulls me away and grabs me by the shoulders. I give him a coy smile.

"I suppose you know everything now?" I ask John

"Not entirely." He responds

I take in a deep breath as I prepare myself to give John a rundown of my crazy life, but instead, Sherlock saves me.

He gives John a rundown of my life. From moving to Ireland for school, to being employed by Mycroft, to meeting Moriarty, to thinking I could fix him to everything that

led to this moment.

When Sherlock finished, John cocked his head and said,

"Okay, I can understand you helping Moriarty, but how did you put up with him? Why? He asked as stared at Mycroft.

I shrugged and said, "He paid for my school, my rent, my food."

"Oh come on Jane, working for me is fun." Mycroft moaned

Sherlock scoffed at that and I couldn't help but to secretly agree.

"Sometimes." I said

"Most of the time." He added

John looked appalled and said, "Well. This has been quite a day."

I looked over at Sherlock who know lay flat with his eyes shut. A feeling of jealousy panged over me. I wished that could be me lying so peacefully and relaxed. But no,

instead I still felt like I owed a million and one apologies to John. I felt like Mycroft was going to drop the assignment on me at any time now, and I felt angry at myself.

I felt sad and in pain. I looked at my bruised leg again and had a chill run up my spine. I thought of what the rest of my body might look like. I closed my eyes and John

said,

"Are you hungry?"

Sherlock sat up straight and said, "It's about time you asked."

John stared at him and said, "I wasn't asking you."

All John got back was in response was an, "oh". Sherlock had sprung out of bed and was now out the door.

"John, I don't feel like going out. Do you mind bringing me something?" I asked

"We can do take out." He eagerly said

I smiled and John took that as a cue to go downstairs for the phone. As John left, Mycroft took two steps forward to be closer and said, "I will give you a break from

the proj-

I held my hand up to silence him and said, "I made a commitment to it, and I have a deadline. It'll be done by tonight."

Mycroft nodded and as he stepped out of the room he turned his face so I'd see his profile and said,

"I'm glad you're not dead."

Mycroft vanished downstairs and I whispered, "I'm quite glad myself."

Finding it too quiet in this room, I closed Sherlock's bedroom door behind me and slowly make my way down. As I entered the living room, I saw everyone doing their

duties. Sherlock bickered with Mycroft, and John and Mary sat in a couch together talking about something. Being extra quiet, I was able to slip past them and head

into the kitchen. Once in the tiny but neat kitchen I'm greeted by the lady from earlier today, she takes me in and says, "I never knew John would have such a pretty

sister, but then again he's kind of pretty too." She says

I give her a warm smile and say, "My name is Zelig." She smiles back at me and says, "I'm Mrs. Hudson, the landlady."

"Would you like a cup of tea dear?" she asks

I shake my head politely and she says, "You don't look too well. Whoever did this to you, I hope you got him good. You look like you could handle business."

I break into a huge smile and say, "Mrs. Hudson, I practically set him on fire."

"Oh!" she adds in excitement.

She continues to look at my ripped leggings.

"You don't look too comfortable in that dress dear, come here, and follow me." She says as she takes me by the hand.

For once, I'm relieved that somebody didn't yank my wrist. Her hand is warm, and I feel safe. Mrs. Hudson reminds me of the mother I wish I had.

We end up entering a different flat-221C. As I enter, it's pretty much the same as John and Sherlock's, except tidier and more sophisticated. My eyes skim around the

beige walls and interesting French furniture. She leads me to the top of the stairs and then down a hallway. She opens the door to what I suppose is her bedroom.

She pats me on the shoulder and says, "Sit here darling, while I fetch you something more comfortable to wear." I sit down in her very cute circular canopy bed. I sink

in and I swear it's one of the softest beds I've ever sat on. After a few minutes, Mrs. Hudson comes out with a pile of clothes.

"Mrs. Hudson!" I say helping her.

She takes some of the silk pieces and says, "I was once young, and my husband once lavished me in gifts. I had a love for anything that would bear some skin with

lace or silk." She says

I grab a thin strapped dainty lace dress and admire it.

"This is all very 20's looking." I say amazed

"I loved that kind of flapper girl wear." She relishes

Mrs. Hudson fishes out a beautiful emerald satin romper with thin lace straps. She holds it up to me and says, "Wear this!"

I blush looking at it and say, "It looks like lingerie."

"It is!" she beams

"It's a bit short." I say

"Zelig, you are young. Show off your legs while you can." She says

I laugh that and say, "Fine. I'll wear it for you Mrs. Hudson."

Happy, Mrs. Hudson reaches for another article and says, you can wear this over it."

I take the beautiful black lace kimono and say, "Know this and that romper is more like it!"

As I take the clothes to get up, Mrs. Hudson says, "Don't you want to shower?"

I realize that I probably look like shit and say, "Yes, I'll do that over at the boys-

"Oh nonsense!" she says

"Shower here. I have shampoo, conditioner, lotion, good soaps. Treat yourself to whatever you find."

She looks at me so sweetly that all I say is, "Thank you so much Mrs. Hudson, you're the best."

Mrs. Hudson gives me a smile and says, "I know." Before leading me to her bathroom and closing the door behind me.

Realizing there's no towel, I step out and Mrs. Hudson is already holding a towel and bathrobe for me.

"Are you psychic Mrs. Hudson?" I ask her playfully

"I wish." She replies as she hands me the towel and bathrobe.

As I'm about to close the door again Mrs. Hudson calls out, "Zelig, I left a box of undergarments you can use in the bed. Don't worry dear, they are clean and I haven't

used them in decades."

As I click the door locked and walk into the bathroom, I find it weird to be wearing underwear someone other than me once used, but also find it better than still

wearing my filthy clothes. I strip my black skater dress off, I peel my leggings off. Once I'm naked, I look down on my unbandage leg and see a trail of faint bruises.

Thankful that there are no mirrors in this bathroom I shake my head and decide that I don't want to look at myself today.

I turn the shower on and just enjoy the water cleansing my skin. Mrs. Hudson was right- she had everything in here. From endless bottles of shampoos and

conditioners to various options of body soaps. I frown at myself for even thinking about showering at the boy's flat. They probably didn't even own conditioner. As I get

the last bit of soap and conditioner off, I reach for the towel and dry myself. I then step out and bring the bottle of lotion with me. As I rub the lotion into my legs I

close my eyes. I don't want to look. I continue to spread lotion on my body with my eyes closed. Once the lotion is dry I move towards the box in Mrs. Hudson bed and

feel my mouth drop as I see my options. I wasn't expecting anything really, but I certainly wasn't expecting this. I pick at a few lacy thongs that really just look like

dental floss and shrug in horror. This is so skanky. After a few horrendous underwear options I stumble upon a skimpy but decent pair of black lace underwear. At least

they covered a good portion of my butt and didn't poke into my butt cheeks. Finding a bra wasn't too hard, but instead I chose a black lacy bralette. As I slipped into

my undergarments and clothing, I finally felt clean again. A faint knock came from the door and Mrs. Hudson stepped in.

"You look beautiful!" she said

I smiled and said, "Thank you Mrs. Hudson, this really means a lot to me."

"Hairbrush?" she offered

I took the hair brush and brushed my new red hair. I'd braid it but something about all these layers told me if would be hard to do. Once I handed the hairbrush back

to Mrs. Hudson she oddly adjusted my dress from the straps to be a bit lower so the top lacy bit of my bralette would peak out.

"Mrs. Hudson, what are you doing?" I asked her as she fumbled with the straps and my bralette

"Just adding a touch of sexy." She innocent said

"Sexy?" I added confused

"Yes, Sherlock's being eyeing you since the minute you arrived. He likes you." She added excitedly

I felt my mouth drop and I said, "Mrs. Hudson, I think you got it all wrong-

"Nonsense child. I see the way he looks at you." She says

"He's just curious." I add

Mrs. Hudson gives me a playful smile and says, "Curious or not, I am also helping you style this. Back in my day, we wore it like this." Mrs. Hudson finished fumbling and

I looked at her work.

Indeed it looked better like this. I smile in defeat and she says, "Alright, let's get you back in there so you can eat."

"Oh, my clothes!" I say

"I'll take care of that." She says taking my hand and leading me out.

Back in flat 221B, John's at the door paying while Mary is now talking to Mycroft and Sherlock is staring at-me.

Instantly Mycroft and Mary trace Sherlock's stare and their eyes widen. Feeling uncomfortable I rush to John to help him with the food and as I appear at the door, the

delivery guy whistles and John frowns and then looks at me. His eyes also widen, but thankfully instead of asking me what I'm wearing, he looks at the delivery boy

and says, "You've never seen a girl you animal?" John shuts the door but I can still hear the boy's response of, "Not like that one."

Feeling my cheeks boil, I follow John into the kitchen. John then looks at me and Mrs. Hudson appears saying, "Doesn't she look pretty John?"

Mary slips into the kitchen and says, "She looks like a 20's flapper girl, very uhm scandalous."

John frowns at Mary and adds, "I think you look very pretty." "Thank you Mrs. Hudson for lending my sister some clean clothes."

"Oh any day!" she adds

I smile and still notice both the Holmes brothers still staring at me. As I look behind Sherlock, I find a third person eating me alive. She's got very pale skin and super

dark hair. She wears a tight trench coat, heels, and red lipstick. John notices their stares and says,

"Oh would you all stop acting like school boys?" Mycroft looks away towards the unfamiliar woman, but Sherlock's sight is still glued to me.

"I should go change." I whisper to John

"Nonsense, you're allowed to wear shorts." It's not like you're naked." He replies

I hug John and say, "I love that you fight for feminism."

John smiles and says, "Okay, if you want to eat grab your plate."

I happily take a plate and start dumping a bit of everything. It had been two years since I had good Chinese food like this. Ignoring everyone, I continue eating until

Sherlock appears in the kitchen. He takes a look at the boxes and grabs a bit of everything too. When he reaches the table, he sits opposite of me so I face him. Next

thing I know, the woman sits down next to Sherlock and I feel the tension in the air. The woman smiles at me as I nibble my egg roll and she then extends her hand

and says, "The things I could do to you."

I choke on my eggroll and say, "Who are you?"

"Glad you asked, I'm Irene Adler." She says

I shake her hand and look down at my plate.

"She's a dominatrix." Sherlock adds

I shut my eyes and then turn to look at John who's in the sofa with Mary. Mycroft walks into the kitchen and places a sleek black leather messenger bag on the table.

He looks at me and says,

"Everything you need is in there."

As Mycroft heads out, I ask him, "Where are you going?"

"Home." He says

He nods at me and I stare at the bag. Deciding it's probably a computer and a cellphone to finish my work for later, I leave it there unopened. By now Sherlock and

Irene are looking at me and I'm feeling so small. They're both such beautiful creatures. Both with pale skin, dark hair, and piercing blue eyes. I finish eating the rest of

my food quickly. As I'm about to dispose of my plate and walk on over to John, Irene grabs my wrists and says, "What happened to your legs?"

I look at my legs. The romper is a good 4 inches above my knees, exposing half of my bruised thighs. Basically there is light and dark bruises scattered all over. My skin

is a galaxy filled with black meteors and shooting stars.

"A little experiment." I dryly say taking the messenger bag

Sherlock looks up at me squinting and with that I leave. John notices me and says, "You can sleep in my bed."

"Where are you sleeping?" I ask John

"At our house." Mary replies

Right, of course they had a house together. I sigh and John walks up to give me another hug. Once again grabbing me by the shoulders he kindly says, "If you need

anything, just give me a call, ok?"

"I need your number." I weakly add

Mary gets up to search her purse for a pen and John says, "Its ok Mary, she's got a sharp memory."

At this, Sherlock perks up. John recites me the digits and then I hug him once more.

"I'm going to bed." I say

He kisses my forehead and we say our good nights.

Once I'm in John's room, I notice the difference. John's room has dark navy blue walls and a black iron framed bed. The closet outlining is black and the walls are bare,

except for a bulletin board filled with newspaper articles of him and Sherlock. I plop to his bed with my messenger bag and decide to get to work before I fall asleep.

Three hours later, I find myself squinting at the laptop's bright screen. I glance at the clock in the corner:

_**2:29 AM**_

I yawn and go through my work once more. Seeing it's all up to date, I hit send and shut my laptop down. Feeling thirsty, I walk downstairs to get a glass of water. As

I drink my water I feel so tired I start going up stairs with my eyes closed. Halfway through, I slip but someone catches me. The fastness of the movement scared me

so much I start shaking. Sherlock pulls me into his chest and places his hand on my shoulder as he whispers into my ear, "I've got you, I've got you, I've got you."

I look up at his eyes and all he says is, "Don't be scared." Sherlock helps me up and into my bed. He lays the blanket over me and says,

"Why are you still shaking, are you scared of me?"

"I'm scared of falling again." I say

"I'll catch you." He whispers as he caresses his back hand on my cheek until I fall asleep.


End file.
